Shining Nikki/Gallery
This page is for official art from the game Shining Nikki. Gallery Shining Nikki Title Screen.jpg|Title Screen Shining Nikki Title Screen - no logo.jpg Shining Nikki Room Full.png|Nikki's residence Shining Nikki Room.jpg SN Art.jpg|The Ark Shining Nikki Beachside.jpg|The beachside Huaying Town.jpg|Huaying Town Huaying Town 2.jpg Huaying Town 3.jpg Huaying Town 4.jpg Xingyu Town.jpg|Xingyu Town Xingyu Town 2.jpg Xingyu Town 3.jpg Xingyu Town 4.jpg Liuyingdaqiao.jpg|Liuyingdaqiao Liuyingdaqiao 2.jpg Liuyingdaqiao 3.jpg Liuyingdaqiao 4.jpg Liuyingdaqiao 5.jpg Liuyingdaqiao 6.jpg Qingyun Town.jpg|Qingyun Town Qingyun Town 2.jpg Qingyun Town 3.jpg Qingyun Town 4.jpg Qingyun Town 5.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 5.jpg|Rosset City Shining Nikki Ch 5 Night.jpg|Rosset City at night Shining Nikki Ch 5 Night 2.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 5 Night 3.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 5 Night 4.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 5 Night 5.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6.jpg|Lodden City Shining Nikki Ch 6 2.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6 3.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6 Night.jpg|Lodden City at night Shining Nikki Ch 6 Night 2.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6 Night 3.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6 Night 4.jpg Shining Nikki Ch 6 Night 5.jpg Lodden City Shadow.jpg|Lodden City Shadow Lodden City Shadow 2.jpg Lodden City Shadow 3.jpg Lodden City Shadow 4.jpg Lodden City Shadow 5.jpg Lodden City Shadow 6.jpg Hard Stages Ch 1.jpg Hard Stages Ch 2.jpg Hard Stages Ch 3.jpg|Qinjiang Hard Stages Ch 3 2.jpg Hard Stages Ch 3 3.jpg Hard Stages Ch 3 4.jpg Hard Stages Ch 3 5.jpg Hard Stages Ch 3 6.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4 2.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4 3.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4 4.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4 5.jpg Hard Stages Ch 4 6.jpg Ronganzhen.jpg|Ronganzhen Ronganzhen 2.jpg Ronganzhen 3.jpg Ronganzhen 4.jpg Ronganzhen 5.jpg Ronganzhen 6.jpg Backgrounds Note: This gallery is an incomplete work in progress. All background names are unofficial (and possibly inaccurate) translations. As an English version gets released, captions of background names should be renamed to the official English names. Shining Nikki BG - Nikki's Home.png|Nikki's Home Shining Nikki BG - Seeping Green.png|Seeping Green Shining Nikki BG - Seeping Green 2.png|Seeping Green (bottom right leaves are movable and removable) Shining Nikki BG - Sky's Border.png|Sky's Border Shining Nikki BG - Abandoned Factory.png|Abandoned Factory Shining Nikki BG - Diamond Pattern Trap.png|Diamond Pattern Trap Shining Nikki BG - Star Vow Starting Point.png|Star Vow Starting Point Shining Nikki BG - Mind Doodle.png|Mind Doodle Shining Nikki BG - Lavender.png|Lavender Shining Nikki BG - Mint.png|Mint Shining Nikki BG - Blue Satin Ribbon.png|Blue Satin Ribbon Shining Nikki BG - Writing Paper.png|Writing Paper Shining Nikki BG - Holiday Beach.png|Holiday Beach Shining Nikki BG - Tranquil Night.png|Tranquil Night Shining Nikki BG - Tranquil Night (no plants).png|Tranquil Night (plants are movable and removable) Shining Nikki BG - Flower's Desire for Water.png|Flower's Desire for Water Shining Nikki BG - Blooming Like Brocade.png|Blooming Like Brocade Characters Note: This gallery is an incomplete work in progress. As pages are made for characters, images should be moved from this page to the character's page. SN Art 01.jpeg|Moyang SN Art 07.png|Yiyi Hongxue Summer Sue and Winter Will 1.png|Summer Sue and Winter Will SN Art 04.jpeg|Summer Sue and Winter Will - Ascended SN Art 08.jpeg|Jiang Xitong and Qing Yumo SN Art 05.jpeg|You Guo and Zuo Sen Luming.jpg|Luming Red Snow and Chi Xiaoyu.jpg|Yiyi Hongxue and Chi Xiaoyu Media appearances 204 mina Cover.jpg|Nikki appeared on the cover of Taiwanese mina magazine (issue 204). 204 mina Page 1.jpg|Nikki's favourite foods featured in mina magazine (page 34). 204 mina Page 2.jpg|Nikki's favourite foods featured in mina magazine (page 35). Category:Shining Nikki Category:Gallery